User talk:KirstenAbela
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hot Pie page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:58, June 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Images Hi :) I had recently added some images, and now I realised that I never categorized them :( So I was categorizing them and saw that you already categorized some of them. I've already done a lot of them and checking if there are more left. The ones you have edited also have the HBO image. Do we add that if the image is a print screen? :) I've only added print screens but I wasn't sure if I should add that to them because I already gave you a bit of work with the ones you categorized and trying to do all the others and don't want to have to make you delete that in every image haha :( Thank you ! :)PS. If it shows you I edited your blog, it's because I posted this in the wrong section so I removed it from there haha :( KirstenAbela (talk) 16:35, June 27, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Kirsten, thanks for the message. Don't worry too much, we're pretty lenient as long as it gets done eventually. Of course, we prefer that people do it when they upload the image, as it prevents a backlog for building up. To answer your question, yes, all images that HBO own the rights to should be tagged with "HBOImage". Thanks again. :-) -- 14:24, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Shae images Check the last images you uploaded to the Shae article. A couple of them have black bars that should be cropped.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:27, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Images I noticed your images sometimes have the license tag added, but you forget to add the categories to them. Please do not forget this. 16:08, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Another side note, make sure you "replace" images with better quality ones. Otherwise we'll have old pics floating around out there. If you have done this, I apologize. Also, for infobox images, try to make the pic more elongated. I fixed the merchant captain seen here: pic example. 16:16, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for your reply. All you do is, when you open up the existing image, click the "edit" button, then select "replace". Make sure your better, high quality image is named the exact same name as the existing file. Same name and also same format, .jpg, .gif, etc. It will replace it :) 16:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC)